


French romance

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Misha, Dean Has a Bad Day, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: 5. výzva Dean a Sam se propadnou do jiné dimenze, kde je Supernatural jen seriál. Ale je to opravdu to poslední, co je překvapí?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Psáno na základě výzvy - daná epizoda, Deanovy potíže s city, Sam velký mladší bratr a tohoto pinu http://pin.it/U1ay9PA

Deanovi se už tak dlouho neulevilo jako ve chvíli, kdy spolu se Samem unikli otravnému doprovodu z natáčení, podařilo se jim dostat se k autu a jejich řidič (hej, měli řidiče! Kdo potřebuje řidiče?!) je odvezl k Deanovi domů. Nebo k domu, který patřil onomu Jensenovi. Deanovi bylo popravdě naprosto ukradené, čí ten přehnaně velký a pompézní barák byl. Jediné co potřeboval bylo klidné místo na výzkum pro Sammyho a studené pivo pro sebe.

  
Jen co oba vystoupili z auta a to následně odjelo, Dean si unaveně protřel tváře.   
„Už mám toho dost, vole. Co tenhle cirkus má znamenat? Jak se z toho máme kurva dostat ven?“  
„Nemám ponětí,“ přiznal Sam neochotně, zatímco oba vykročili po štěrkové cestě k domu. „Ale Baltazar musel mít nějaký plán!“  
„A proto nás poslal do téhle parodie? Seriál Supernatural? Kdo se na to může dívat? Viděl jsi ty videa v přívěsu. Co jsou ti dva magoři zač?“  
„Zdá se, že jsou to poměrně úspěšní herci,“ namítl se smíchem Sam a otevřel dveře.   
Pokud se dům zdál zvenku pompézní, uvnitř to jen pokračovalo. Moderní nábytek, zkombinovaný s jakýmsi stylem zimní chaty. Ne že by měl Dean nějakou chuť celou tu věc blíže zkoumat. Z haly spatřil kuchyň, bez okolků zamířil k ní. Ale sotva oba bratři prošli dveřmi, zjistili, že nejsou sami.  
Naproti ním stal u kuchyňského ostrůvku Castiel, v ruce držel velkou růžovo-žlutou kytici. Jen co oba spatřil, široce se usmál a položil kytici na mramorovou desku.  
„Hej, zlato, přinesl jsem ti květiny!“  
Dean chtěl něco říct, cokoliv, ale Sam jej předběhl.   
„Casi?!“  
„Zdá se, Jarede, že tě tyhle vtípky nikdy neomrzí, co?“, zašklebil se Castiel, nebo kdo to byl, a otočil se k Deanovi. „Co ty, jaký byl tvůj den?“  
Dean polkl.   
„To jako já?“  
Dean se se zmatek rozhlédl okolo sebe, v tom to spatřil. Na lince u okna stála fotka v dřevěném rámečku, a na ní Dean, nebo Jensen, objímající okolo ramen zřejmě tohodle cizího týpka. Dean nemusel být extra vnímavý aby pochopil, že ta fotka byla svatební.   
„Oh bože!,“ vyhrkl Dean a ukázal na fotku. „Vzal jsem si falešnýho Case!“  
„Ve skutečnosti je to Misha,“ odsekl jmenovaný. „Nebo sis to nepřečetl ve chvíli, když jsi podepisoval svatební listinu? No tak, zlato, musíš už vypnout. Pojďte oba jist, uvařil jsem večeři.“  
A s tímhle Cas… ne, Misha odešel z kuchyně.   
„Ty vole,“ vyprskl Sam.  
„Drž hubu!“  
„Vzal sis Case!“  
„Já ne! To ten druhej!“  
„Musíme se vrátit! Chci vidět Casovu tvář, až o tom uslyší!“  
„Řekni mu slovo a udusím tě polštářem!“  
„Fajn fajn,“ usmál se Sam a zvedl ruce na znamení kapitulace. „Ale co teď? Uděláme znovu ten rituál?“  
„Všechno na místě natáčení je falešný! Internet?“  
„To bude pěkně drahé,“ namítl Sam.  
Dean však s úsměvem vytáhl z bundy peněženku a z ní pár kreditních karet.  
„Dneska platí Jensen,“ mrkl Dean.

 

  
Byla skoro půlnoc. Sam usnul v pokoji pro hosty, Dean se ukryl v Jensenově pracovně a pokračoval v nákupu posledních surovin na rituál. Byl do toho tolik zabraný, že když se okolo jeho ramen omotaly silné paže, leknutím skoro převrhl sklenici.  
„Nepracuj tolik,“ ozvalo se těsně vedle jeho ucha.   
„Já…“  
„Pojď do postele…“  
Než stačil Dean sotva zamrkat, Misha dlaněmi zajel pod rukávy Deanova trička. A Dean cítil, jak druhý muž ztuhl.  
„Jen? Co to je?“  
Dean se koutkem oka podíval na místo, kde měl druhý muž ruku. Byl to onen otisk od Castiela. Sakra…  
„Ehm…“  
Deana v tu chvíli napadlo, zda byl vůbec dobrý nápad, aby někdo zjistil, že to nejsou oni, Jensen a Jared. Bylo mu jasné, že to spustí jen vlnu nechtěných otázek a obvinění a nejspíš to zdrží jejich návrat domů. Ale jak měl zatraceně tušit, že v téhle realitě byl ženatý s chlapem, a navíc hercem, který hraje Castiela?  
„V maskérně ti to nesundali? Ukaž…“  
Jakmile se Misha pokusil strhnout neexistující falešnou jizvu, Dean prudce vyskočil z křesla.   
„Hej já… měl fakt těžkej den. Víš natáčení a tak… šel bych radši spát…“  
Druhý muž se na něj skepticky zadíval. Pak však kývl a ustoupil dozadu.  
„Chápu. Bylo to dneska namáhavé… Zůstanu ještě vzhůru a dodělám nějaké papíry.“  
Dean s polknutím sledoval, jak druhý muž odešel z pokoje a zavřel za sebou dveře. Jen co byl opět sám, rychle se rozhlédl okolo. Položky byly objednané, ale trvalo několik dní, než si je budou moci vyzvednout. Co měl do té doby dělat? Hrát si na Jensena? Jak to jen mohlo být těžké?

Zdálo se, že hodně. Jakmile našel ložnici, a vlezl si do postele, prostě nemohl usnout. Byl zvyklý spát v cizích postelích, ale v téhle ložnici měl prostě pocit, že tam nepatří. Všude byly fotky – Jensen a Misha na pláži, Jensen a Misha na svatbě, Jensen a Misha kdekoliv si představíte. Deanovi z toho bylo zle. Nikdy nic takového neměl, život, ve kterém by chodil na pláž a večeře. Rozhodně neměl život, ve kterém by se oženil. A dívat se na fotky, a vidět tam svoji tvář…  
„Do háje…,“ povzdechl si Dean a zavřel oči.   
Musel spát. Měli se Sammym jinou práci, než řešit svoje mizerný životy.

 

Probudil jej pohyb. Dean byl zvyklý spát sám, takže když jej něco uchopilo za ruku, Dean automaticky sáhl pod polštář pro svou zbraň. A ihned zpanikařil, když ji nenašel.   
„Ještě nespíš?“  
Dean zmateně zamrkat. Chvíli nechápal, co se děje. Ale pak se mu události předchozího dne rychle vrátily do paměti a Dean si povzdechl.  
„Jen… Nemohl jsem usnout…“  
Misha to zřejmě vzal jako povel. Lehl si vedle, přitáhl si Deana do náruče a obejmul ho. Dean měl co dělat, aby z postele neutekl. Kam se tohle jen řítilo?!  
„Musíš odpočívat… Zítra máme sraz se scénáristy, jak jsi chtěl.“  
Dean skoro přestal dýchat. Sraz? Co on chtěl? Zatracený Jensen! Dean najednou upřímně doufal, že ať je ten chlap kdekoliv, užívá si to stejně jako Dean.  
„Setkání, jo… Myslíš že by se to mohlo odložit? Nemám na tyhle kraviny moc náladu, a… Už asi sám nevím co jsem chtěl!,“ zasmál se Dean chabě.  
„Já… Jen, můžu se na něco zeptat?“  
„Jasně. O co jde?“  
„Kam chceš jít na naše výročí? Je to už pozítří…“  
Dean v duchu zaklel. Tak na tohle už fakt neměl vůbec čas. Pozítří by tu už ideálně neměl ani být!  
„Nevím… Na co máš chuť ty?“  
Misha pomalu pustil Deana z náručí, vstal a rozsvítil. Jakmile se na něj Dean podíval, bylo mu jasné řekl něco špatně.   
„Kdo jsi?,“ zeptal se Misha bez okolků.   
Dean rychle pohledem přejel po pokoji, hledající jakoukoliv záchranu, ale Misha jej předběhl. Bez dalšího slova vyrazil z pokoje a zmizel v tmavé chodbě.   
„Sakra,“ vyhrkl Dean a vyhrabal se rychle z postele.   
Po cestě za Mishou se Deanovi podařilo zabušit na dveře, kde spal Sam. Pak se vydal dolů, kde našel Mishu, který stál u panelu s bezpečnostním systémem, kde něco rychle zadával na číselník.   
„Hej hej, počkej!“  
„Zůstaňte stát,“ odsekl Misha a ukázal na Deana. „Nevím kdo sakra jste, ale teď zavolám bezpečnost!“  
Dean se po zvuku kroků otočil na Sama, který zmateně těkal očima mezi ním a Mishou.   
„Můžeme to vysvětlit,“ začal Sam a zastavil se vedle Deana. „Jen... Dej nám pět minut, prosím...“  
Dean se zatajeným dechem sledoval, jak si je Misha dlouhou chvíli měřil ostražitým pohledem, ruku stále na číselníku.   
„Dvě minuty. Pak volám.“  
Dean sice netušil, co měl Sam v plánu, ale on sám si už hledal únikovou cestu. Bohužel, Misha se nezdál jako typ, který půjde snadno dostat k zemi. Dean už jen z myšlenky na boj byl popuzený k hranici únosnosti. Další boj, útěk. Tady neměli svoje auto, zbraně, falešné průkazy. Navíc pokud utečou, přijdou o celou objednávku. A pak? Naděkuji tím  neměl Dean náladu ve tři ráno přemýšlet.   
„Bude to asi znít trochu divně, ale... Tohle je Dean a já jsem Sam. Ne Jared a Jensen.“  
Dean po bratrovi střelil nevěřícným pohledem, neschopný pochopit, proč tomu týpkovi říká Sam pravdu.   
„Sakra Sammy! Fakt? _Jsem Sam, tohle je Dean_?“  
„Lhaní zrovna nepomůže,“ odsekl Sam, oba zapomínající na třetího muže v místnosti. „Viděl ses v zrcadle? Vypadáš jak jeho manžel! Nemyslíš, že si zaslouží vědět co se děje?“  
Dean popuzeně rozhodil ruce.   
„Cokoliv! Proboha...“  
„O co tu sakra jde! Kdo jste!“  
Dean zastrčil ruce do kapes tepláků a kývl k Samovi.   
„Tohle je Sam, jsem Dean. Propadli jsme se sem díky tomu kreténovi Baltazarovi a nemůžeme zpět. Cas neodpovídá, nikoho tu neznáme a já osobně ani znát nechci. Potřebujeme se dostat zpátky a to rychle. Stačí to?,“ dodal Dean ironicky a zašklebil se na Sama.   
„Jsi idiot,“ povzdechl si Sam.   
Misha mlčel. Dean doufal, že si ten týpek nepřivodí aneurisma. Chápal, že to celé znělo šíleně, ale bohužel, po tolika letech lovu uz Dean nedokázal příliš empatizovat s ostatními lidmi. Pro Deana byly dvě cesty – buď jim ten týpek pomůže, nebo jej zneškodní a někde zavřou.   
„Sam a Dean... A dostali jste se sem díky Baltazarovi... Nejde náhodou o ukryté zbraně z Nebe?“  
„Jak to víš?,“ vyhrkl Dean a pokročil blíž.   
„Co třeba scénář?,“ zeptal se Misha ironicky. „Myslím že vašich pět minut je pryč .“  
„Jak ti to kurva máme dokázat!,“ vybuchl Dean, ignorující Samovu ruku na rameni. „Jsem kdo sem. Co mám jako udělat?“  
„Ukaž mu jizvu!,“ vyhrkl Sam. „Rameno! Jensen to nemá, ne? Pokud je tohle seriál, tak značku od Case udělají v maskérně, ne?,“ zeptal se, dostávající z Mishy váhavé kývnutí. „Takže pokud je tohle Dean, bude jizva pravá!“  
Dean těkal očima mezi bratrem a Mishou, doufající, že to ten chlap vezme.   
Misha doslova zabodl pohled do Deana, který si s povzdechem vyhrnul rukáv trička a zamířil k Mishovi. Misha nejdříve vypadal, že se vydá na útěk, ale pak jeho pohled padl na značku, a udělal sám krok blíž. Zatímco se Misha pustil do průzkumu značky, Dean na Sama vrhl útrpný pohled. Proč vždycky on?!  
„Hele tohle... Tohle je opravdu divný,“ zamumlal Misha, a Dean s radostí odstoupil.   
„Chápu to,“ přikývl Sam ihned. „Ale přemýšlej. Co se mělo dít dál v seriálu? Po včerejší scéně?“  
„Dean a Sam se dostanou do jiné dimenze,“ odvětil Misha neochotně. „Ale... Wow! Tohle mi nikdo neuvěří,“ zasmál se najednou.   
Dean jen zvedl tázavě obočí. Co?  
„Pokud ale mluvíte pravdu,“ pokračoval Misha, „otázka je kde je Jared a Jensen?“  
„Mohli by být místo nás?,“ napadlo Sama a obrátil se na Deana.   
„Doufej že ne. Ti dva cucáci by zařvali do hodiny,“ odfrkl si Dean.   
„Hej, je to můj manžel, o kom tu mluvíš,“ vyštekl Misha a vrhl na Deana pohled, za který by se nemusel stydět ani Castiel.   
„Jasně,“ mávl rukou Dean. „Ten chlap má v přívěsu akvárko! Chlap co má akvárko a hraje v sitcomech je prostě bez šance...“  
Vzápětí se stalo několik věcí. Sam jej okřikl, Dean slyšel něco jako _Drž hubu idiote_. A druhá věc byl Misha, který se prostě objevil přímo před ním a popadl jej za triko. Dean se reflexně začal bránit, ale ačkoliv byl možná Misha menší, chlap měl dost páry, aby měl Dean co dělat.   
„Možná vám můžu i věřit, kdo jste. Ale pokud nebudeš držet hubu o mém manželovi, je mi ukradený, jestli jsi samotnej Dean Winchester. Tady jsi v mém domě!“  
„Hej hej, v klidu!“, vykřikl Sam, ale Dean jej zcela ignoroval.   
„Hádám, že ty nebudeš ten, kdo v tomhle vztahu nosí sukni,“ přisadil si Dean, adrenalin blokující jakýkoliv filtr mezi mozkem a pusou.   
A to byla ta chvíle, kdy dostal Dean pěstí. Pravdou bylo, že to Dean zcela nečekal, a tak bylo možné, že shodou neočekávaných okolností skončil na zemi.   
„Teď ti to určitě věřím,“ odfrkl si Misha. „Takový ubohý kecy může mít jen Dean. Teď pokud jsme si vyjasnili moje manželství, myslím že je třeba vyřešit co s váma dvěma.“  
„Wow,“ hvízdl Sam a se smíchem se díval na Deana, který se zvedal ze země. „Jensen musí bejt šťastnej chlap!“  
Misha se uličnicky zašklebil.   
„Ani nevíš, parchant jedna. I když doufám, že opravdu není u vás,“ dodal a jeho výraz zakolísal.   
„Neboj se,“ pousmál se Sam. „Třeba jsou jen někde... Mimo tohle všechno...“  
Dean se vyškrábal na nohy právé včas, aby pozoroval Mishu a Sama, jak spolu odchází někam dál do domu. Opravdu, odkdy Moose a Fake Cas byli nejlepší kamarádi?

„Takže jste vykradli Jensenovo konto.“  
Sam se alespoň tvářil zahanbeně, Dean se neobtěžoval. Ten chlap měl dost peněz, určitě mu pár tisíc chybět nebude.   
„Myslím že toho máte dost,“ odfrkl si Dean a mávl rukou okolo, aby poukázal na obývací pokoj, kde nyní seděli.   
„Peníze co byli na kartě, co jsi použil, byly určeny na další Gishwhes. Utratil jsi celkově skoro dvacet tisíc dolarů,“ odsekl Misha.   
„Gishwhes? O co jde?,“ zeptal se Sam, sotva skrývající svoji zvědavost.   
„Je to taková... Charitativní akce. Každý rok se cílí na jiné skupiny, pořádají se pak výlety s herci ze seriálu a takové věci. Co se vybere, jde na předem určené projekty.“  
Dean si byl trochu nucen přiznat, že to bylo hezké gesto. Sám nikdy nic takového neřešil, měl dost práce s Apokalypsou. Ale pokud byli tihle lidi schopní použít svoje slavný obličeje k něčemu dobrýmu, prosím.   
„To zní dobře,“ odvětil Sam a Misha se potěšeně pousmál. „Je mi líto, že je to pryč, ale... Jistě díky natáčení víš, jaké věci potřebujeme... Není to zrovna běžné zboží.“  
„To je v pohodě. Ty peníze dáme nějak dohromady. Ale co dál? Jen a Jared mají natáčení. Tohle se pár dní potáhne...“  
„Nemůžeme prostě... Nevím, onemocnět? Zůstaneme tady, vyzvedneme zásilku, zopakujeme kouzlo a bude!“  
Dean se na bratra skepticky zadíval. Měl celou dobu, že to nepůjde tak snadno, stejně jako vždycky. Ale nebyl tady od toho, aby kazil náladu, že ano.   
„Deane?“  
„Hm?“  
„Zkoušel ses... No modlit ke Casovi? Možná nás může najít!“  
Dean odolal touze Samovi něco odseknout. Nechápal, proč je tak popuzený. Pravdou však bylo, že Dean se modlil od té chvíle, kdy se objevili na natáčení.   
A Cas nikde.   
„Ticho. Možná je moc daleko,“ pokrčil Dean rameny.   
Sam si unaveně povzdechl.   
„Tak je to asi na nás... Nebude vadit, když půjdu? Bylo to opravdu dlouhý...“  
„Jasně,“ kývl Misha a ukázal na schody nahoru. „Jen jdi.“  
Dean sledoval Sama, jak zmizel na schodišti, stále ponořený do svých myšlenek.   
„Deane?“  
Dean otočil hlavu k Mishovi, který vstal ze vzdálenějšího křesla a posadil se přímo naproti němu.   
„Co je?“  
„Vždycky jsi takový...“  
Dean jen tázavě zvedl obočí.   
„Takový... Naštvaný?“  
„Nezlob se, pokud jsem tě urazil tím, že se z tohodle výletu neraduju jak malý děcko,“ odfrkl si Dean.   
„Myslím že není třeba být zlý,“ odvětil Misha klidně. „Chápu, že je to složitá situace, ale to, že budeš takový...“  
„Jaký?,“ odsekl Dean, najednou cítící podivnou vlnu agrese. „Co ty víš o tom, jak žijeme? Pro tebe a tvýho manžílka je to jen práce. Pro nás je to život. Život co je na hovno. Nedělej mi tu přednášku o tom, jak mě znáš.“  
Misha se však zdál, že není Deanovým výbuchem nějak ovlivněn.   
„Takže protože máš život jaký máš, a já s Jensenem netrpíme, tak máš právo nás urážet? Ano, možná mi nejde o život, mám milujícího manžela a rodinu, ale nic z toho nemám zadarmo. Je trochu smutný, že na tom všem vidíš jen to zlý. Ale hádám, že to jsi prostě asi ty...“  
Misha se s podivnou nostalgií podíval ke krbu, kde byla na poličce další hromada fotek.   
„Nikdy jsem nepochopil, jak někdo jako Jen může hrát někoho, jako ty... Na tom teď ale nezáleží,“ řekl náhle, Deanovi přišlo, že to řekl spíš pro sebe. „Vedle pokoje, kde je Sam, je ještě jeden. Ve skříni je deka, to by zatím mělo stačit. Uvidíme se ráno.“  
Dean se jej nesnažil zastavit, v hlavě mu stále zněla Mishova slova. Že by se unáhlil? Deanovi bylo racionálně jasné, že nebylo fér stovnávat svůj život se životem lidí, kteří žijí ve světě, kde nejsou žádná monstra. Ale Dean byl prostě tak nahněvaný na vše okolo. Možná to bylo faktem, že dobře věděl o faktu, že dříve spíš zemře, než bude mít takový život. Jeho život byl na silnici. Neplánoval dům, nějakou ženušku a bandu děcek.   
Při pomyšlení na manželku se musel Dean ušklíbnout. Nedokázal si představit žádnou ženskou, které by mohl říct, co dělá, zatáhl ji do toho kolotoče a ona to zvládla. Dean dobře věděl, že kohokoliv si pustí do života, bude v potenciálním nebezpečí. Další lovkyni?   
Deanovi najednou projela hlavou vzpomínka na Castiela. Musel se nad tím už opravdu zasmát. Cas sice nebyl model ideální manželky, ale aspoň se o sebe uměl postarat – většinu času. Bylo docela fascinující sledovat rozdíl mezi Mishou a Castielem. I když to vzhledově byl jeden chlap, přesto si nebyli podobní. Kde byl Cas nechápající a vážný, Misha se smál. Deanova stále bolavá čelist byla důkaz, že si nenechal nic líbit. Možná nakonec Jensen byl jeden šťastnej parchant, uznal Dean neochotně.

  
Ráno bylo trapný. A že s trapnými rány měl Dean dost zkušeností. Když se dostal dolů, našel u barového pultu Sama, cpoucího se nějakým zeleným salátem. Okolo něj energicky pobíhal Misha, jak si Dean všiml, bos, a pohyboval se mezi opékáním slaniny a naléváním džusu.   
„Deane!,“ kývl Sam a mávl na pozdrav. „Dneska jsi vzhůru brzo.“  
„Nech si toho,“ zamručel Dean dobromyslně a posadil se vedle. „Co objednávky?“  
„Dvě dorazí dneska, zbytek zítra. Jde to dobře.“  
Dean si se spokojeným povzdechem nalil hrnek kafe.   
„Aspoň něco... Tak co jste dělali?“  
Dean si všiml, jak se Misha podíval na Sama, než Sam odpověděl.   
„Byli jsme si zaběhat. Ráno jsme na sebe náhodou narazili, říkal mi, že chodí běhat, tak jsem se přidal...“  
Dean měl silné nutkání na to něco říct, ale nakonec to nechal být. Pravdou bylo, že dokud nebudou mít všechny položky na kouzlo, mohli se leda kopat do zadku.   
„Volal jsem na natáčení,“ ozval se náhle Misha, hledící více méně jen na Sama. „Zvládl jsem vám zajistit tři dny, tak to snad bude stačit.“  
„Skvělé! Díky, opravdu,“ pousmál se Sam, Misha mu úsměv zářivě vrátil.   
Dean si už poměrně dlouhou chvíli nepřišel tak moc mimo situaci, jako právě teď. Urazil snad svou existencí Mishu natolik, že se jej rozhodl nyní ignorovat? Zřejmě tichá domácnost? Že by nakonec toho Jensena i litoval?  
„Hlavně když se dostanete domů,“ kývl Misha, nandal na talíř míchavá vejce se slaninou a bez větší pozornosti talíř šoupl k Deanovi. „Kam si půjdeš pro ty čáry máry věci?“  
„Mám na emailu adresu, můžeme se na to podívat,“ nabídl Sam, stále se šťourající ve svém salátu.  
Dean si odkašlal, poutající na sebe dva páry očí.   
„Zatímco si budete pořádat to svoje rande, budete mě potřebovat?“  
„Deane,“ povzdechl si Sam. „Teď na to není čas.“  
„Jen se ptám,“ odvětil Dean nonšalantně. „Vypadá to, že dokud nebude třeba něco zabít, jsem tu trochu navíc.“  
Super, pomyslel si Dean kysele, pěkný začátek dne.   
Ale ta touha po pozornosti byla až moc silná.   
„Víš dobře, že to tak není. Ale máme čas si trochu... Oddychnout,“ navrhl Sam opatrně. „Konečně jednou můžeme spát s tím, že se nás ve spánku někdo nepokusí zabít.“  
Na tom něco bylo, to musel Dean uznat. Mohli se asi objevit na horším místě, než je tohle.   
„Dobře dobře, dáme si trochu volna,“ přikývl Dean a pustil se do své snídaně.

  
Vyzvednutí zásilky bylo jen malým narušením jinak snad idilického dne. Nebo si alespoň Dean nepamatoval, kdy naposledy se mohl vykašlat na cokoliv nadpřirozené, a jen si dát doslova nohy nahoru. První polovinu dne strávil Dean více méně u televize, druhou se věnoval diskuzi se Samem nad tím co budou dělat, až se vrátí.   
„Musíme najít Baltazara,“ navrhl Sam.   
Dean však odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou.   
„Ne, první Cas.“  
Sam tázavě zvedl obočí, Misha se podivně pousmál. Dean oba suveréně ignoroval.   
„Znáš ho. Nejspíš si myslí, že nás Baltazar poslal nějak na Mars. Cas nás může dostat k Baltazarovi, a zároveň nám řekne jaká je situace.“  
Dean v tom neviděl žádnou chybu, ale Samův rostoucí úšklebek byl jako ćervený hadr na býka.   
„Co zas! Nemůžu už ani chtít vidět kamaráda?“  
„Neboj se,“ zasmál se Sam. „Tvůj anděl na tebe jistě čeká!“  
„Jsi blbec,“ odsekl Dean. „Potřebujeme ho, aby nám řekl co se děje s Rafaelem a zbytkem těch okřídlených idiotů.“  
Sam se jen znovu zasmál, Misha mlčel. Dean byl připravený Sama poslat tam, kam patří, ale vzápětí to uslyšel.   
Byl to jako hlas v hlavě. Dean jej vnímal sotva okrajem mysli, ale bylo o tam. A rozhodně to říkalo jeho jméno. Dean se rychle rozhlédl okolo sebe, hledající zdroj, ale když si všiml, že jak Misha, tak Sam vypadali, že nic neslyší, došlo mu to.   
Dean vyskočil z křesla, doběhl k televizi a začal přepínat kanály.   
„Deane? Co je?“  
„Mlč chvíli,“ odbyl jej Dean a dál přepínal.   
Sport, zprávy, film, film, Cas, film... Cas!  
Jakmile vrátil kanál zpět, a spatřil andělovu tvář, skoro nemohl věřit. Obraz byl skoro jen šum, zvuk byl spíše pískot, než hlas, ale byl tam!  
„Casi? Sakra Casi!“  
„De... Deane...“  
„Kde jsi!“  
Obraz se trochu vylepšil, Dean se skoro namáčkl na velkou obrazovku, aby mu neuniklo žádné slovo.   
„Neudržím... Spojení... Je to těžké... Kde jste...“  
„Baltazar nás poslal někam, kde je to celý seriál! Nevíme jak zpět!“  
Dean rozhodně nezačíná panikařit.   
„Rituál... Zopakujte jej... Rafael po vás pátrá... Hledá vás i mě...“  
Dean ztuhl. Rafael šel po Casovi?   
„Sakra chlape, musíš se mu vyhnout! Zabije tě!“  
„Neboj,“ odvětil Cas, a snad to byl jen mizerný obraz, ale Dean měl pocit, že se anděl pousmál. „Zopakujte rituál... Budu... Budu na vás čekat... Dej na sebe pozor...“  
Pak obraz zapraskal, a Castielova tvář zmizela.   
„Ale no tak!,“ vykřikl Dean.   
„Takže děláme správně,“ ozval se Sam s úlevou v hlase. „Uděláe kouzlo, vypadneme odsud a vyřídíme to.“  
„Pokud to stihneme,“ odvětil Dean ponuře a zvedl se od televize. „Slyšel jsi Case, jde po něm Rafael. A víš co mu udělá, až ho najde.“  
„Deane... Cas to zvládne. Znáš ho, je to tvrďák,“ namítl Sam a poplácal Deana po rameni.   
Dean se necítil o moc klidnější, ale myšlenka na to, že konečně Case viděl, a anděl je v pořádku, mu pomohl. S hlubokým povzdechem přikývl.   
„Jo, máš pravdu. Je to opeřenej hajzlík, přežil už asi větší katastrofy, než jednoho ninja blbečka...“  
„To je moje řeč,“ zasmál se Sam. „Dooadne to dobře.“

Naděje na dobrý konec byla sice pro Deana mizernou útěchou, ale aspoň to bylo něco. Dostalo jej to přes zbytek dne, až k večeru, který opět strávili ve třech. Sam byl stranou v kuchyni, přípracující ingredience, Dean seděl s Mishou v obýváku. Ačkoliv se zdálo, že Misha si se Samem padli do noty, Deanovi se efektně vyhýbal. Deanovi to nevadilo, bylo mu to jedno. Konec konců, za několik hodin už ani nemuseli být tady. Ale přesto...  
„Vypadá to, že tě má Castiel opravdu rád...“  
Dean se podíval na Mishu.  
„To bys ty měl vědět nejlíp, ne?“  
Misha však zavrtěl hlavou.   
„Pro mě je to postava. Jistě, už jsme v tom všichni poměrně dlouho, ale nevím, jestli to, co je v seriálu je to samé, co je u vás. Znám vztah mezi Deanem a Castielem ze seriálu, ale... Vidět to naživo, je to něco jiného...“  
Dean měl trochu tušení, kam se to celé ubíralo. Koutkem oka se podival po bratrovi, který byl stále zaměstnaný v kuchyni, než svou pozornost obrátil zpět na Mishu.   
„Nejsi další ten... Četl jsem ty fanouškovský stránky, Dean a Sam dohromady...“  
„Myslíš Wincest? Ano, fantazie fanoušků je nekonečná,“ rozesmál se Misha. „A ano, i na Deana a Castiela to existuje... Destiel tomu říkají...“  
„Vzhledem k tomu, že sis Jensena vzal, mají asi fanynky žně,“ zašklebil se Dean.   
Misha se znovu rozesmál, a Dean se na chvíli zarazil. Byl mu jasný rozdíl mezi Mishou a Castielem, přesto jej však napadlo, jestli by to vypadalo stejně, kdyby se takhle smál Cas. Taky by vypadal hned o něco mladší? Taky by se jeho oči takhle rozzářily? A jak by toho mohl vůbec docílit? Castiel se zdál vždycky tak vážný, tisíce let stará bytost, nesoucí na svých zádech tíhu světa. Dean si pamatoval všechny jednotlivé okamžiky, kdy se mu podařilo na Castielových rtech vykouzlit alespoň malý úsměv. Ale bych jich opravdu po skromnu.   
„Všichni netrpělivě očekávají, kdy se Dean konečně Castielovi vyzná a vše bude oficiální,“ přikývl Misha.   
Dean se snažil tvářit dostatečně suveréně, jak jen dokázal.   
„Plánuje se to? Tahle... Destiel věc?“  
„Oficiálně? Zatím o tom nic nevím,“ pokrčil Misha rameny. „Ale...“  
Dean trochu znejistel.   
„Ale?“  
Mishův úsměv jakoby zněžněl, jeho pohled se rozostřil někam do dáli.   
„Není to tam už teď? Víš ta záchrana z Pekla, vše, co Castiel pro Deana dělá... A co dělá Dean pro Castiela...“  
„Hele hele, brzdi!,“ vyhrkl Dean a nervózně si poposedl. „Myslím že si pleteš svoje manžeství s mojí realitou...“  
„Jak jsem řekl, nevím, jak to mezi vámi je,“ pokrčil Misha rameny. „Ale viděl jsem, jak jsme se bavili. To mi stačí.“  
Dean netušil, co na to říct, ale zdálo se, že Misha na nic nečekal. Vstal, poplácal Deana po zádech a odešel za Samem.

  
Další den přišel zbytek přísad už před polednem. Dean se Samem se pustili do příprav a kontrole všeho, co by se mohlo pokazit. Deanovi až po tom všem došlo, že byl Misha překvapivě tichý. Celou dobu seděl na verandě, téměř s nimi nemluvil.   
„Hej,“ zamumlal Dean a loktem šťouchl do Sama, „co mu je?“  
Sam se podívat směrem k terase.  
„Myslím že se trochu bojí. My jsme tady, ale Castiel neříkal nic o tom, že by ti dva byli u nás. Možná ho napadlo, jestli se Jensen vůbec vrátí...“  
Dean si musel přiznat, že na tuhle variantu vůbec nepomyslel. Jeho mysl se zaobírala jedinou věcí, a to dostat sebe a bratra domů.   
„Nemáme za ním jít? Něco říct?“  
„Máš co mu říct? Sice není jeden z nás, ale díky seriálu ví jak to chodí. Myslím, že nemá cenu mu nic nalhávat,“ namítl Sam tiše, dál kreslící symboly na stůl.   
„Ach chlape... Tohle nemám rád,‘ zamručel Dean.   
„Jak to jde?“  
Oba bratři zvedli hlavu, nacházející Mishu, který se k nim rozhodl připojit.   
„Máme hotovo,“ řekl Sam a odložil křídu.   
„Doufám, že dorazíte v pořádku,“ pousmál se Misha.   
Sam s úsměvem otevřel náruč a Mishu obejmul, oba si něco řekli příliš potichu, aby to Dean slyšel. Pak se Misha odtáhl a otočil se k Deanovi.   
„Dostanu objetí i od velkého Deana Winchestera?,“ zavtipkoval.   
Dean se musel smát. Zmetek jedna.   
„Pojď sem, ať máme tyhle trapný chvíle z krku,“ protočil oči Dean a přitáhl si Mishu blíž.   
„Dej mu šanci,“ zamumlal Misha do Deanovy bundy. „A dej ji i sobě.“  
Dean se beze slova odtáhl, všiml si Samova upřeného pohledu. Misha však jen poodstoupil pár kroků dozadu a kývl ke stolu.   
„Tak dělejte, ať vypadnete a vrátí se mi manžel,“ zasmál se, i když Dean by přísahal, že jeho oči byly možná trochu vodnatější, než před chvílí.   
Sam se pustil do odříkávání, přitom držel Deana pevně za ruku, aby pro jistotu opravdu zmizeli oba. Když dokončil kouzlo, to poslední, co Dean viděl, byl usmívajíci se Misha, záblesk bílého světla.   
A pak tma. 


End file.
